


My Family

by ADifferentPointOfView



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cannibalism, Dysfunctional Family, Horror, Incest, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADifferentPointOfView/pseuds/ADifferentPointOfView
Summary: Ignorance is bliss they say.I wish I still had it





	My Family

Ignorance is bliss they say. 

Mama, Daddy and big bro say the same thing.

I don't think so though.

Bliss is when I see daddy coming back with a new toy for me. Big bro doesn't play with them but sometimes teaches me how to use them nicely. He did it before when he was my age. The toys are really realistic; big sized, soft, moves and have emotions. 

Maybe because they are real. 

Daddy likes to give me a go at them first before he takes them back for himself. 

"It's not nice", I'll say

Daddy smiles, "I'll give you a new one"

And then he'll be in the basement with the toy he took again. A process that repeats. All the toys will go to the basement. 

And only daddy will come back up. 

Bliss is when big bro does grown up stuff. Preferably with me. Honestly, at first he'll do it alone in his room but when I saw him he taught me those things too. He showed me the powder that makes him really happy, like on cloud nine! He calls her Mary Jane. Mary Jane makes me happy too, wow big bro was right. He also showed me various liquids in bottles and cans that only big boys can drink. I'm a big boy so I can drink! I didn't like it at first cause it made me choked but the one that taste like grapes was really nice. It made me really dizzy and giggle every now and then. But he said those were really pricey. But the others were ok too. 

Big bro also taught me how to keep a secret when we do things in his room. 

Big bro loves me a lot when I play this game with him.

'Touch but don't tell' 

He loves when I sit on his lap. He'll hook his hands under my armpits and lift me up and then put me back on his lap. Kinda like jumping. I do it a lot and big bro praises me everytime. It tickles when he licks me saying he'll eat me up cause he's the monster that eats kids. He says I taste sweet but for me he tastes kind of salty and bitter but I don't say it.

Besides, I'm use to the taste. 

A rule in this "touch but don't tell" game is we always have to be naked when playing and lock the door and be quiet. I thought it was weird but big bro says it's what kids his age like to do. 

And his friends play with us too sometimes. 

Bliss is when mama cooks. Sure she likes baking but cooking meat is one of her specialties. I like to peak from behind the wall at the entrance of the kitchen. She'll be humming a nice tune as she slices through the thick red meat on the cutting board. Her apron is always messy but when I offered to wash it she'd smile and say normal detergent will not get it off. 

I asked her what is it. 

"It's called blood. It's red and very dense", She answered 

Oh, so that's what came out of my bum when me and big bro were playing one day. So that's what stains the kitchen counter and handsaw mama always uses. But the meat she cuts is fresh. My friends always ask for some of my meat sandwiches my mama packs for me. They really like it, so do I. 

Mama usually serves the ones from bony parts like the limbs. The chest and stomach have a lot of fats which she sometimes pack and give to the large body sized couple down the street. They always anticipate it and are satisfied most with the quality. 

I don't see mama buying meat from the market. Instead, to save time and money, she brings the meat up from the basement in a black plastic bag and straight to the sink where she cleans it and then chop them up to save some in the fridge and cook some for dinner. 

The meat taste the best from the basement. Mama knows that 

Ignorance is bliss they say.

Mama, daddy and big bro say I'm very ignorant.

But I know better. 

I know that what daddy brings back as a toy is a human being he kidnapped from somewhere. I know when he takes them down to the basement he sexually uses them for hours and leaves them down there for next time. 

I know that big bro uses this drug Mary Jane to get high. The drinks too, booze, beer, alcohol, the pricey one is wine. The effect they give is drunkness as I learned. And the game? He rapes me usually. Masturbates to my naked body. His friends too.

I know mama cooks human meat. She takes the parts from the people daddy leaves in the basement. That's why it's fresh, quickly butchered while alive or maybe dead. I don't know but it's called cannibalism. And people who eat it are called cannibals. 

Ignorance is bliss they say. 

Mama, daddy and big bro say the same thing. 

I wish I still had it.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing things like these


End file.
